


The Dragon Dimension

by daringdaringdaring



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringdaringdaring/pseuds/daringdaringdaring
Summary: Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Ray and Bob are strangers going about their lives in different places and different years, but they all slip into the same alternate dimension. A dimension full of dragons. They meet quite a few interesting characters, some hostile, some helpful.Gerard and Mikey are soldiers.Frank is a prisoner on a spaceship in the year 2101Ray is a celebrity, and Bob is his body guard.





	1. Chapter 1

One moment, there was frantic chaos, yelling, bombs going off at his left and right. The next, there was only ringing in his ears, and nothing else. His eyes shot wide open to see a deep green scenery. Tall trees. A forest with no visible end. He gripped the ground, fingers digging past the lush moss and into the moist dirt.

What had happened to the mud? What had happened to the blood, the shooting, the war? What had happened to his brother??

With aching bones, Gerard pushed himself into a sitting position. The world was spinning and he was lightheaded, but he took a deep breath and pushed through, searching for his brother. He found him right behind him, laying on the ground unconcious. Gerard crawled over to him and gently removed his helmet, then checked his pulse and fell forward in relief when he found it.

Somehow, they were both alive. Now Gerard took his own helmet off and wiped his brow, hands shaking. There was still a ringing in his ears and he didn't think it would ever leave him, but he could handle that. He and his brother were safe.

He took a moment to look at his surroundings. Everything was beautiful, and that was great, but where on earth were they and how did they get here? One moment they were about to be blown up, and the next there were... in a forest that looked untouched by humans.

Through the ringing in his ears Gerard could hear running water. He was parched, throat dry and scratchy, and wanted to get up and run to it but he didn't want to leave Mikey.

"Mikey." He whispered. "Mikes." He slapped his brother's cheek gently a couple times. "Please wake up."

Finally, Mikey started to groan and shift.

"That's it, Mikey. Wake up, come on."

"Gerard?" Mikey asked groggily. "What happened?" His eyes slit open and he found Gerard's face.

"I don't know, but we're safe. We're safe, Mikey. Do you think you can get up? There's a stream nearby."

Mikey began moving to a sitting position in answer, and Gerard unsteady got to his feet. He held a hand out to his brother. Mikey took and and stood, and then reeled at the world around him as he was hit with the stark difference of where he was now compared to where he had been last time he was conscious.

"Gerard... I think we're in heaven." Mikey said in awe, grabbing his brother's arm to steady himself..

Gerard shook his head. "I don't know about that, Mikes. I have a feeling my bones wouldn't be aching so much if I was just a soul that left my body."

"I guess you're right."

They walked silently together to the stream. First they drank. When they were no longer thirsty, Gerard sat to take off his boots. They were covered in mud, with some blood mixed in there, still wet, a grim reminder of the reality they had somehow managed to escape from. He pulled them off and stuck his feet in the cool, clear water. It was refreshing. Mikey followed suit, and they both sat in silence.

Gerard wondered if this was a place in his mind. Somewhere he'd created to escape the trauma of the war... But it felt so real.

The peace was broken with a cracking of twigs nearby. Mikey heard the noises before Gerard did, and jumped to his feet. There was heavy breathing. Mikey whirled around, trying to find the source. His heart beat frantically in his chest.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Gerard replied. He rose to his feet much more slowly, cautiously, eyebrows lowered. "I don't hear it anymore. It was probably just a wild animal."

Just as he was saying that, Mikey's eyes widened and fixated on something deep in the forest. "Gerard." He whispered, reaching to grip his brother's arm. "Look."

Gerard looked, but at first he couldn't see anything. But as he kept staring, an enormous dark figure took shape, larger than a bear and with two huge glowing eyes, glued right in their direction. Both brothers watched as it took a step in their direction. They held their breaths. They didn't blink. Never had they seen a creature like this. 

"Should we run?" Mikey asked, almost too terrified to speak.

Gerard didn't make a sound, but he shook his head no.

They stood frozen for what seemed like ages, until the creature, with the grace of a cat and the ferocity of a beast, deftly lept forward in three strides and pounced.

Gerard and Mikey both screamed, but the creature had both of them pinned in a matter of seconds, breathing great puffs of air onto each of them in turn as it studied them with an almost human like intelligence lighting it's eyes.

Gerard couldn't look. Oh to survive the war only long enough to be killed by a mysterious beast. He didn't want to watch. Hopefully it would be quick and he'd make a horribly distasteful lunch for this creature.

But no death came. Neither Gerard nor Mikey heard the approaching footsteps, but they heard the yell.

"Toothless! Back up, bud! What've you got there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this is something you'd keep reading! I started it rather spontaneously and kinda late at night, so that's why it's short. I wanted to get something done and posted and still be able to go to bed at a reasonable time. I'll tryyy to do longer chapters after this though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the one guest that left kudos, it means a lot! Hope this chapter isn't awful.

Frank was grateful to have a corner cell. There were rows and rows of cells on the ship, all clear, nearly so clear that you had to look twice to notice them. But since Frank's was on the corner, he had two grey walls and two clear walls. He had nestled himself right in the corner of the grey walls so that he could see everyone and no one could sneak up behind him. 

On the last ship, before all of the prisoners were transferred to this larger one, he had not had a corner cell, and one of the guards had decided he was the most fun to pick on. He would sneak up behind him almost everyday and bang on the cell to make him jump. Frank hated it.

It had been three weeks since Frank's city had been attacked. He wasn't sure what the criteria was for being captured instead of killed, but he had noticed that all of the prisoners were young, and quite a lot of them had tattoos. 

When the aliens, big, pale, and ugly, had burst into his home, they were fascinated by his tattoos. They had pointed their weapons at him, crowded around him, and looked at the designs very closely. He couldn't read their expressions, but they seemed curious. They're hands had wandered all over his ink as his heart beat faster and faster and his breathing picked up until he thought he would pass out.

Now, three weeks later, he still didn't understand what was going on, only that he was a prisoner. If he had to guess he would say that this was a slave ship. He was unfamiliar with this species of alien, but he knew that there were aliens out there that kept humans as slaves. He just never expected them to come to his city. But Earth was practically defenseless to societies of outer space. Their major capitols had been targeted one by one. This shouldn't have been a surprise.

It was that time of day once again when a guard would stroll down the spaces between the rows of cells and survey the prisoners. Human's health didn't usually fare too well in outer space, especially when they didn't get proper food with the nutrients they needed, and Frank felt pretty sure that they were not. A few of them had gotten ill, and were taken out. Frank didn't know if they were taken somewhere to be treated, or taken somewhere to be killed, but he didn't want to find out.

The guard stopped in front of his cell, and Frank didn't shy away from making eye contact. The guard tilted his head back and looked down at him, pushing his lips inward. Frank wasn't sure what that expression meant for this species, but it had been made at him quite a lot. He just rolled his eyes and lowered himself to lay on his side. He was tired.

Finally, the guard walked past him.

Frank had no way of knowing what time it was. He missed seeing the sunlight already. He'd learned about different atmospheres of different planets, and some of them didn't even have suns. He hoped that wherever they were headed was not one of those planets.

Just as Frank was beginning to lull off to sleep, an alarm began to blare throughout the ship. He sat up. They were landing again. Already?

There was a lurch, and Frank fell to the side. He really hoped this was a landing, and not a crash. The last landing hadn't been particularly smooth but this was much worse. 

His stomach had already been unsettled, but now he was downright nauseous. He hunched over, grabbing his stomach, as the ship continued to sway. It was like that for a good ten minutes, and by the time it stopped, with one loud thud, Frank was curled up on the ground with his arms around his stomach and his eyes squeezed shut.

Once reality caught up with him and he realized that the ship had stopped, Frank finally opened his eyes, only to see that the hall outside his cell was filled with thick black smoke that he couldn't possibly hope to see through. He hung his head low. He just wanted out. He wanted out of this cell, so, so badly. He wanted to go home, but he didn't even have a home to go back to anymore. His city had gone up in flames. 

He could hear the other prisoners shouting and banging on the walls, and the heavy footfalls of the aliens. Then finally, through the smoke, he saw a white figure approaching with the key that opened and closed the cells.

Frank stood and smoke began flooding into the room as soon as the door lifted. He was grapped by the arm and pulled into a long line of prisoners, just barely visible through the haze, attached by a chain. They were all led through the ship, stumbling and bumping into one another, but the smoke didn't seem to be subsiding. And the alarm was still screaming.

It was all chaos. Noisy, frightening, chaos. Frank didn't even know what was happening a few feet in front of him.

Then, right beside him, there was an explosion. The sound was so loud that he couldn't even hear it, only a distant buzzing, and then a thunderous rushing. It was as if he was underwater.

And he was. He opened his eyes and his mouth all at once and swallowed a mouthful of salt water. Had the ship been flooded? In outer space?

Frank was swept under. He tried to claw his way to the top, and managed to get in one gasp of air and one desperate shout. The smoke was gone, replaced with monstrous waves and salty sea air. Had he fallen out of the ship and into an ocean?

It didn't really matter how he had gotten there. He was about to drown.

Once again, he made it above the water, and took a gulp of air. That was when he saw it. A huge wooden ship, angled right towards him. It's black sails billowed ominously in the wind. This was a far cry from the spaceship he had just been on. No, this looked more like a pirate ship. But it was a much better option than drowning.

Frank's arms were tired. He didn't want to keep struggling against the ocean. His muscles were burning. He hadn't had proper food or exercise in three weeks, after all.

One last time, he found his way above the water, and that was all he needed. He had been spotted. There was shouting up above and a rope hit him right in the arm.

"Grab on!" Was the shout.

And Frank did. He grabbed the rope, held on for dear life, and let himself be pulled up the side of the ship, gathering what he was sure would be a plethora of bruises along the way.

Once he was over and onto the deck, he didn't even try to sit up, much less stand. His chest heaved as he tried to replenish his body with fresh oxygen, and he gazed at his saviors wearily.

They were human like him, and that was a huge relief.

One was a man with shaggy red hair, and a beard. A jagged, deep pink scar ran down one side of his face, across his eyebrow and disappearing into his beard. And then there was a girl beside him, with bright, cat like eyes, and sleek black hair. They were both just staring at him with a curiosity that made them look hungry.

"Thank- thank you." Frank managed to say between breaths. "You saved my life."

The man's grin glinted in the light of day. "But of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really doing much proofreading, so I hope there's not too many typos...


	3. Chapter 3

Ray looked out over the audience of screaming fans, as the last note of the night rang out. The stage was bathed in golden light, illuminating his hair and face in an almost angelic way. This was what he lived for these days. It made him feel alive to look out and see the adoration on his fan's faces.

Ray wouldn't say he was conceited. Many others would. But he did feel that he deserved the fame he had acquired over the past few years. He was a phenomenal songwriter, and he was very likely the most talented celebrity on the radio at the moment. All those haters constantly at his throat were just jealous.

A couple fans had paid to come meet him after the show. Ray went through the process robotically. He just wanted to go back to his four story mansion, with his little calico cat, maybe spend some time in his private spa. That was exactly what he needed right now. Only... he couldn't, because he was on tour, and his four story mansion was in another country right now. His poor little kitty... He was going to sue the cat sitter he had hired. Not because she had done anything wrong. Just because he could and he upset that he had to leave his cat.

He sunk into the pearly leather seats of his limo and took a deep, very deep breath in as his driver began the ride to his hotel. But he hadn't moved forward but a few feet when the entire car was engulfed in flames, and Ray blacked out.

When he woke up, his very first thought was that he was suing EVERYONE. His back ached. His throat was completely dry. He was looking up at a gorgeous sky, fringed with tall, dead trees. To his side there was a pile of rocks. Huge, ugly boulders. Slowly, he pushed into a sitting position, groaning as he forced his stiff muscles to work. He was in the city. He was in a limo. He was surrounded by people, and then leather, and then flames, and now he was here, surrounded by... rocks?

He checked over himself to make sure he wasn't hurt beyond a little soreness. Then he looked from side to side frantically and stumbled to his feet. "Bob??" He called.

Bob was his bodyguard. His driver. And besides his cat, the closest thing to a friend he had. Ray relied on him quite a bit. But he didn't see him anywhere. "Hello?? Is this some kind of a joke, because I do not think it's funny!" He shouted. Oh, he was absolutely suing someone. Anyone. The first person he caught sight of... unless it was Bob, of course.

Somewhere behind him Ray could hear footsteps. He stopped shouting. The footsteps weren't human, and they did not sound small. in fact, they didn't sound like anything Ray had ever heard before. Slowly, fearfully, he turned around, holding his breath. Wilderness all around, nowhere to hide, and some unfamiliar, giant animal was coming towards him. Could this get any worse?

At first Ray didn't see anything. He didn't think for a moment that he was actually safe, though. He squinted into the distance and saw one lumbering creature watching towards him. It was peering left and right, probably looking for the source of Ray's shouting from earlier. Ray backed up a few steps, looking for a possible escape route. But he couldn't look away from the creature for long. He couldn't see it too well, but it didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. It was stout, and had large eyes and smallish legs. It was mainly brown, but tinged with green. It also had horns, and a tail. Was it a... dinosaur?

Ray continued watching it. Maybe it was friendly? It didn't look menacing, just curious. It stopped in it's tracks, right beside a small pile of rocks and began climbing on them. Then, it started to eat them. Yes, that's right, eat them. 

Ray tilted his head. What was going on? Rocks didn't have much nutritional value at all! And this thing's teeth and jaw must be really tough. It was good to see that at the present moment it wasn't interested in eating him. He would clearly have no trouble chomping him in half. 

Ray started inching to the side. His goal was to find some kind of cover. But as he moved, the boulder eating creature followed him with it's eyes. Like a cat, or one of those creepy paintings in the haunted houses that they set up around Halloween time. It's gaze was locked, and so was Ray's, barely even blinking. 

As Ray was shuffling backwards, he hit uneven ground. Hands flailing in the air, he tried to regain balance, but he could not. He fell flat on his back, hitting his head hard against the ground. As he lay there, eyes closed, trying to gather himself, he felt the ground shaking. Then, he felt a warm wind on his face. 

When he opened his eyes he was surrounded. One of the creatures was looking right down at him. Another was at his feet. And then he had one at each side. 

As if the hit on the head wasn't nearly enough to make him pass out anyway, he was now getting horribly lightheaded from sheer fear. No, the creatures didn't really seem to be hostile, but they were enormous. 

Ray reached up. He'd have to find out if they meant him harm one way or another. Holding his breath, he placed his palm against the nose of the one right above him. The skin was dry, warm, and scaly.

After what seemed like a few moments of contemplation for the creature, it made it's choice. It pressed it's nose a bit more firmly into Ray's hand, then backed away and wandered off, the rest of them following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, finally! A short chapter, after months! How fantastic!
> 
> Btw, I wrote the last bit late at night without reading over it, so... sorry bout that. Back to Gerard and Mikey's view next, I believe.


End file.
